He wore black and I wore white
by Nyans
Summary: Loneliness was something they both embraced, but a small encounter can change your perspective. Written around the complicated relationship between Garrett and Lydia, surrounded with smut.
1. A Broken Shadow

Loneliness was something she quite enjoyed these days, or did she? She sat in her large Victorian chair, admiring the wilderness of the flames crippling in the chimney. Glass of wine in hand, Lydia analysed her apartment. Her father owned a couple of companies around The City and gave her luxuries some would've only seen in dreams; unfortunately money didn't fill the void inside her. Her maid kept hovering over her like a hawk since her father asked her to keep an eye on the young woman. Was he scared she had some dark ideas in head? Maybe it would've been good for her if she caught the _gloom_... She drank the rest of the blood-coloured liquor, washing away her thoughts. The old woman came by her side, smiling. She always had that sheepish look on her face, as if her face was carved that way.  
"Is there something I can do Ma'am?"  
"Oh Rose..." The young woman perched her chin on her knuckles. "Take the night off will you?"  
Lydia was smiling. The maid always found her magnificent in her simplicity. Her long black hair were tied in a classy but old style up do, she always wore fancy dresses and always looked her best even thought she didn't even try.  
"But Ma'am, Mr. Carver told me too..."  
"Don't mind my father; anyhow I'll be good on my own Rose."  
She added, "I just want some time, _alone_."  
The older woman bowed lightly, got her coat and went out the apartment, leaving Lydia in her silence. She sighed deeply, when was the last time she had the opportunity to get drunk and smoke a couple of leftover cigarettes without being reminded by the maid that it wasn't good for her?  
"_It's been an eternity_." She thought.  
The young woman got up and directed her course to the wine cellar. The way she walked was feline-like. One step at the time, one foot in front of the other. Silence reigned around her and the only thing that could've broken it was music. On her way she'd lit the radio, letting classical music flood the room. Candles were lit in the basement already, faint light showing the way. Lydia followed the rhythm while descending the stairs. She then got to her favorite part; choosing her bottle, or best friend for the night, you decide.

That's when she heard a light rustle behind her, in the rear of the room, making her stop doing everything she was doing.  
"_Maybe the wine's already kicking in darling."_ She thought.

She heard it again; it was lighter this time.

That time she'd turned her body completely toward the sound source. Maybe it was her cat.  
"Felix?" As if the animal would respond. She walked slowly, weapon in hand, to the crates that were muffling the sound. With one swift move she was on the other side.

That's when she saw him.

A silhouette was resting, wounded, back supported by the crates. Her eyes met his, her body still ready to strike. His gaze was keen, but the man lifted his hand at her level, body gesture asking her to lower her bottle; she did, slowly. "You sure aren't Felix."

She felt stupid for stating that while she went towards him. Her eyes went to his hands, holding each other. She then saw blood and looked at him again. "Come." It wasn't a proposition; she was already tugging on him to get up. He brushed her off, trying to get up himself, failing. Lydia took another grip on him, firmly and passed his arm around her neck, giving him support. What was she doing exactly? She didn't really know; she didn't even think about him killing her. Making their way in the stairs was demanding; his condition might be even worse than she thought. Classical music came to her ears again, it soothed her. She took some alcohol, rags and cotton balls on their way and she helped him sit on the bed, a painful groan coming out, slightly, of his throat. Her hand took his in hand while he removed it, hissing. "I'm sorry." His hands were now in hers again; the wound went through it. Lydia undid the glove, removing it slowly. She then started to drown cotton balls in alcohol; he looked at her in the corner of his eyes. She could feel his gaze burn her pale skin. "I'd like an explanation please." She was polite, her voice trembling, realising what she putted herself into. His eyes were locked on her working hands, cringing every time she pushed the little ball of cotton on his sore hand. His mask still covered his face, only revealing his dreadful eyes. She was wrapping his hand in a clean bandage. His breathing was deep; he looked like he had difficulty keeping a steady beat.  
"You might have some broken ribs." She stated.  
"I'll be alright." His voice was low and broken.  
When he tried to get up, his body told him that it was enough. He was exhausted. She cringed at his efforts. Maybe she was right. He sighed in frustration.  
"I have some pain killers if you want some..." Her gaze went away when his face turned. It's in her peripheral vision that she saw him nod with precaution. The woman got up and went to get the drugs. The Master Thief looked around, might be some interesting pieces in this luxurious cabin. But then, was he really going to steal someone who's taking care of him right now? It was more about moral than money in this case. She didn't seem like a threat but still... His mind was running while she came back with the little bottle.  
"Here."  
He snapped. His eyes went to her hand first, she was handing him a small, light blue, capsule. Their eyes met afterward, his were precautious, and hers was tired.  
"It works and they really are pain killers if that's what you mean," She was referring to his reluctance. "I can take one to prove you; to be honest my back is aching me right now."  
She sat in a classy way on the bed, with a safe distance from him; maybe she should take a break of walking around town in heels. Lydia looked at him, smiling lightly. He took the pill; analysed it and pulled his mask down, revealing his face to her.

His eyes went back to her while she ate the light blue capsule, sipping a small drink from the glass of water on her night shelf afterward. He took it too, she offered water; he denied.  
"Well make yourself at home, I guess."  
His stomach went weird as he heard those words. After all, when you're the Master Thief, what's yours is mine right? Except this time, someone offered it.  
"My name is Lydia, in case it mattered."  
"Garrett."  
She seemed shocked that he finally responded to her. The woman's eyes reminded him of emeralds he once saw... She was smiling again, sleepy look on her face. The room was filled with the light made by the candles next to them. It made it look vintage and cozy.  
"You can take my bed; I'll sleep on the sofa for tonight."  
He looked at her, eyebrow raised.  
"That's not very appropriate." He stated; he might've not been experienced with women but at least he knew that they shouldn't sleep on the couch.  
"I'm not the one with broken ribs here."  
Her words made him scoff and he tried to mask it by coughing, she giggled under her hand, turned and went for the door.  
"I'll be next door if you need anything."  
She slowly began to close the door and reopened it quickly.  
"Good night." She smiled and closed it.  
He sighed and stretched his sore body on the comfy bed. The window was slightly opened making a cool breeze come in. Garrett looked around, it was indeed pure luxury. He didn't quite understand his situation right now, but he didn't have much time to analyse it after the effects of the pain killer kicked in and he closed his eyes, drifting away in slumber. Maybe she'll kill him in his sleep...


	2. The Master Thief

**Here is chapter two!  
I hope you'll enjoy!  
**  
Dawn was nearly cracking the sky; sadly you couldn't tell the difference since the balance was shifted due to the Primal Stone. He woke up, sore but refreshed. A black cat was sleeping next to him. Felix he supposed, if he heard her right. Garrett got up in a silent move, waking up the feline beast who reminded him of himself in his course. The man dragged his body to the window, gaze of large yellow eyes following him, lifted it and leaped out like an ungraceful cat. The lady woke up several hours later. She stretched slightly, and listened around her. She heard men talking, conversation about daily news coming from the radio. Lydia got up and went to her bedroom door, pressed her ear and heard nothing but some light noises. She opened it. Garrett was nowhere to be found. Her eyes travelled to the bed. Felix was home! A smile brightened her face; she sat on the bed, Felix rubbing on her side. The window was closed; he must've got out that way. The cat purred next to her, she petted him in a delicate way. Who was he? She didn't know why it troubled her that much that a man found cover in her home yesterday and she didn't even think twice about it when it happened. He intrigued her even if he smelled like trouble.

Lydia passed a lazy hand in the strands of hair falling on her face, her up do messed up by her sleep, repositioning them. A yawn came out of her guts. Sleeping on the couch sure wasn't the most exciting thing to do. She looked at her cat again and decided to cook herself some breakfast. The eggs were nearly done when Rose came in, knocking delicately on the door before entering. Lydia sighed, smiled at her maid and went through the daily routine. Accompanied by the older woman, she ate her meal; while Rose read the paper. It was always the same. She then got up, washed her plate and went to her room to do her toilette. Her hair went loose and she combed them slowly with a big golden brush; then pinned them in the same way. She washed her face in the porcelain basin on her cabinet. While drying her traits, Lydia looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was slim, feminine and had some infant details to it. Her skin seemed lighter than usual. She shrugged and started powdering her nose. Rustling noises brushed against her ear, making her stop her action every time until she turned, a little bit frustrated, and saw the cat playing with something. His back was facing her. She deposed her things on the dark wooden piece of furniture and went to Felix. The feline was amusing himself with a folded paper, she giggled, sheepish look on her face when her cat seemed to give her a _give-it-back _face.  
"I'm sorry sweet pea; I'm a little bit on edge this morning."  
She then got back to her routine. Her nose was powdered and her eyes were prepped up. She wasn't planning on going anywhere but she needed to feel pretty, it couldn't harm anyone to do so once in a while. Her mind went to Garrett again; so many question, no answers. The green iris gazed in the distance and then trailed off to the folded paper. Where did Felix find this anyway? Rose always made sure the room was completely clean; it couldn't be something she'd forgotten either, she never really interacted with paper in her room. Her small hand unfolded it.  
"It's a business card..." She mumbled.  
"Is everything okay Ma'am?" The maid inquired, almost listening through the thin walls.  
"Yes Rose." Her tone was rigid.  
She spun the little car in front of her chest multiple times, looking at her reflection in the cabinet glass. Maybe the answers she sought were there.

The young woman spent all day painting. She felt creative, but most importantly she needed to occupy herself to wait the right time to go on her little truth quest. Rose doubted something was boiling inside the head of the woman in front of her, but decided to say nothing about it.

Dusk finally came and the big long case clock rang the seventh hour of the afternoon. Lydia jumped from her chair, behind the concerned look of her companion. She dressed herself with a floor length black dress, picked a black cart-wheel hat that hided her face with a classy way and some black gloves. When a lady from a rich family needed to go out for things like that, she didn't need to be recognized around town. She'd maybe even end up in the paper if it happened.  
"_Miss Carver out on the streets snooping around!_"  
She brushed the idea away and got out of her room after taking the little card with her. Rose looked at her in a suspicious way.

"Rose I won't be back before late this night, could you please keep an eye on Felix? I don't want him wandering off again. Just make sure that every window is closed before you go to sleep."  
The maid nodded, not sure if she needed to inquire about the sneaky look of the lady. The only thing she managed to slip out before Lydia opened the door was a silent  
"Be careful Ma'am."  
Lydia looked down at the little card; it showed the name _The Crippled Burrick _on it in some kind of cheap calligraphy. She knew where it was, her father used to go there to drink with some other rich folks and sometimes the little girl followed him only because she was curious. She also knew that since the gloom started things massively changed in town; including places like that.  
Lydia walked with a careful and quick pace through the small alleys, meeting guard from the Watch, some looked at her lustily, and others didn't even mind her. She seemed like a snake, fluidly walking, plastering the corners. That's when she saw the big sign matching with the card. Her classy figure seemed too clean for this kind of filthy place. Rats were crawling everywhere and that's when she started to regret her adventure truthfully. She pushed the large door and stepped inside, everyone in the building looked at her. She slowly walked to the bar, feeling the gazes following her. Some men were talking about trashy stuff they'd to do her, she cringed under her hat. She had the card in hand and showed it to the barman; he looked at her weirdly and turned the little piece of crippled paper in his hands. _Basso_ was written on the back when she found it; she thought that he might know who it was.  
"I'm sorry my lady but I don't know any Basso here."  
A man nearby scoffed at his words. "What business does a bourgee like you have to accomplish here?" The barman inquired.  
"It has to do with a man named Garrett." She was astonished by how solid and classy her voice sounded. The tall man in front of her looked at the other one who was sitting next to her. He finished his beer, got up and went to the back door. Minutes later he came back and gave her a sign to come.  
"The boss is expecting you."  
Lydia looked at him from underneath her large hat and smiled lightly, nodding. A foul smell engulfed the building. She slithered between the walls to get to the office. A round man was standing up working on some papers; his eyes went to her silhouette when her heels touched the cement.  
"Miss..." He greeted.  
She lifted her chin higher. It was a sign of dominance, she didn't like it but in places like this, innocence didn't have its place.  
"Basso I presume."  
"The one and only!" He chuckled.  
She hummed something that looked like a scoff.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your," She paused, gesturing his paperwork with a circular move "important work, but I just need some information."  
He was looking at her, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.  
"They told me you wanted to see me about Garrett?" It was more of a question than a statement.  
"Perhaps, do you know him?"  
"What do you want lady?" His voice was precautious now.  
She took a light step back, fidgeting with her gloves. The man was still looking at her, waiting for a response. That's when she started to explain, she told him everything, or almost everything about the encounter, but mostly that she just wanted an explanation. Basso laughed when she finished.  
"That's the Garrett I know, even thought you were lucky enough to even find him."  
Lydia raised an eyebrow under the shadow of her hat. He knew even if he didn't saw it.  
"My dear, the guy you helped out wasn't just some ordinary leathered costumed guy, you know..."  
He paused, closing some heavy finance books.  
"Garrett is my most skilled thief."  
Her hand crisped on each other.  
"I can even say that he's the best thief in miles," he walked away from her and returned with a medium poster; handing it too her, a drawing of Garrett was on it. "He didn't get the status of Master Thief by doing community work eh?"  
A bounty of 5000 gold coins was on his head; dead or alive. She stared at his intense drawn gaze.  
"I'm sorry you didn't hear what you expected to hear my dear."  
She still had the poster in hands and looked at him in the eyes.  
"Do you have any ideas where to find him?"  
Basso leaned on the brick wall behind him.  
"You want to pay him a little visit?"  
Lydia looked away.  
"Miss, he's pretty much a volatile kind of person. He's always on the run and is only active at night you know..." He had that way of finishing his phrases with _you know_, Lydia started to hate it.  
"I'll be clear with you; Garrett isn't the kind of person who likes company. He's a loner, and doesn't trust anyone but him actually. I've known him forever and it's like we've never really got to know each other. A classy, rich woman like you is only a target for him."  
She scoffed and gave him the poster back. By the way he opened the books again she could've told that Basso wanted to end the conversation here. Sadly she didn't know if he tried to protect her, or to protect his best _employee. _Her heels clacked on the floor on her way to the stair that leaded her outside; at the first step she stopped.  
"You might say that I'm a target, but he slept a whole night in my room, safe filled with _expensive _pieces jewelleries," She pressed hard on that word "and nothing even moved, not even from an inch."  
Basso was looking at her again; she was setting her black silky gloves. Lydia started to walk up the stairs again, slowly but was interrupted by the man's voice.  
"The Clock Tower."  
She was smiling underneath, satisfied with herself, being able to pull off answers from a _business_ man like him; and she didn't even needed to pull out her charms.


	3. Lonely Ivory

**Chapter three's up!  
For those who didn't know, bourgee is actually an English slang for "bourgeois" or rich/wealthy people. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you'll enjoy.  
watch?v=blsJZEEUXtw**

Several hours later, the Master Thief went to see the so called _entrepreneur_. Unlike the lady, Garrett went straight for the back door and entered Basso's office silently; breaking the silence by taking the poster Lydia stared at. The round man was startled, took his breath and sighed when he saw the thief.  
"Garrett. You could at least let me know you're here instead of making me die of a heart attack man."  
The shadow looked at him, neutral expression on his face, as usual.  
"Someone came in here looking for you." Basso continued, changing the subject. He knew it would've picked the Master Thief's attention. Garrett looked at him, searching for an answer.  
"A woman actually..."  
He deposed his bounty portrait on the table Basso was working on.  
"When?"  
"Earlier this day man, at dusk. Some classy bourgee, that's something new."  
The fat man crossed his arms looking at the black covered person standing in front of him.  
"Did she say her name?" He inquired.  
"Nope, she didn't."  
Garrett waited for some explanation. He had some doubts that it was her, but she never actually asked him questions when he was there. He knew he should've run for it instead of trying to recover for a while; in her basement. Basso felt the frustration growing inside of the thief.  
"You said your name and you even left a card on her bed? That was surely a smart move Garrett, what if she wants the bounty now?"  
Garrett wasn't sure if Basso was really lecturing him. He mentally scolded himself enough when he saw that he didn't have the card anymore. His back was now turned from Basso who was going on and on about being reckless could get them killed or arrested. Deep inside him Garrett knew that Lydia wouldn't do that, but if she looked around for him it meant that he needed to see her. He couldn't allow her to stir up the dust above his cover. He looked at his patched hand.  
"Fine, don't listen to me man, but I told her where to find you, deal with your own problems."  
His voice was bitter, but Garrett nodded.  
"Consider the case closed."  
He went out, trailing the shadows. Basso sighed deeply, cussing at the same time.

The thief knew he was late, but he needed to get to her before she got to him. His memory was his best feature and he trailed down the apartment without an ounce of struggle. His hook opened the window the same way he got out. He was in. Candles were still lit and a silhouette was lying on the bed, seeming unconscious.  
He got closer, and closer... That's when he got face to face with the cat; that instantly began to purr.

His hand reached to the silhouette, turning it lightly; under the gaze of the two yellow marbles next to him, trailing each of his movements. It was the one of an old woman, snoring quietly. Garrett stared at her, confused for a second. He then straightened his body quickly. Did she beat him to it? He rushed out and headed for his hideout. His course was composed of athletic jumps and wall climbing. She lived not so far from the Clock Tower so the rooftops were a great way to cut through. Garrett was looking around at the same time, maybe he'd see her making her way over there at the same time and he could spare her to see his actual hideout. No trace of Lydia was to be found. He needed to be ready.

He entered the tall ticking tower. Nothing but the sound of the massive mechanism could be heard. He found it much quieter than usual and he didn't like it very much, for once. His eyes swept the environment, looking for her; nothing. That's when he directed himself upstairs, arrow in hand ready to strike. Maybe she'd asked where he was to reveal his current location; you can never know what a human being could do in times like these, only for money. Garrett was quiet; he even thought he stopped breathing for his sake. He peered over his crafting table and distinguished a shadow at the rear of the mechanism alley. He swept on his feet and got closer, she looked alone. Lydia was leaning on the _not so solid_ wooden railing, admiring the ticking architecture at work. He was standing next to her in a safe distance, hovering slightly in the shadows. She felt his presence, but most importantly his heavy fixed-look, pushing in her back. She was standing straight now, her back still turned on him.  
"This is magnificent, you run this alone?"  
Garrett crossed his arms at her question.  
"Why are you here?"  
The lady took her hat off and turned to face him.  
"I don't know..."  
"You don't know?" He instantly asked, almost an annoyed taste in his deep voice.  
She shrugged and looked at the clock again.  
"Perhaps I just needed some clarifications, Garrett."  
His eyes narrowed while he turned his face slightly.  
"I think Basso did a good job on that part." He was still frustrated about the fact his employer told her about his whereabouts. Lydia looked at him in a sceptic way. She needed him to drop his guards. The woman took a slow step towards him; his body didn't move. Garrett wasn't much taller than her but his posture was firm and though. He intimidated her a little but she hided it under a smile. He barely looked at her while she got closer.  
"Do you really think I'm a threat?"  
Their eyes locked. The eerie feeling of the tower accompanied by the strong moonlight made time disappear, even though they were standing in front of it. His eyes detailed her face; she was close enough for him to feel her breath brush on his chin.  
He knew he wasn't facing an enemy, or at least he thought he wasn't. She already had the chance to kill him and she didn't do it, maybe she was just waiting the right time to strike... His mind flushed when she took his bandaged left hand into hers, analysing it. Lydia took his cooperation as a no. She knew that her presence here wasn't a good thing, she knew that he might not be a good man but the feelings she had when she touched his skin... It was something about him. She was the first one to flinch. His face remained expressionless. She tugged on his arm, telling him to follow her. Garrett tried to remove her grip around his wrist but she remained solid. He followed silently, his footsteps covered by the sound of her black stilettos. Lydia brought them to the window; that's went she leapt on the other side. One of his eyebrows went up. She smiled genuinely at him and handed out her hand. The man ignored the help and jumped on the other side with one of his feline moves; he still wasn't sure about her intentions. She walked a few steps and sat down on a stable platform; he remained standing behind her. She looked at the sky.  
"It's been a while since I've seen the stars." It was like she talked to herself. To be honest she did, Lydia didn't even expect answers from the man anymore.  
"It really is a lonely night." She stated.  
"The best kind." He replied, getting closer and then sitting next to her.  
She looked at him sitting down and looked up at the sky again.

Silence took them in its arms. It's like they had someone to share their aloneness with. Garrett was burning to know why she was really here, the lack of control made him uncomfortable and he still needed to keep her silent about where he _lived.  
_"This gloom thing is starting to scare me..." Her eyes followed patrolling guards underneath them. Garrett looked at her; the profile of her face seemed flawless in the moonlight.  
"There are so many dead people, and let's not even talk about the actual Watch..." Once again he didn't know if she was talking to him with her absent gaze. The lady's face was crisped at the end of her statement. "What do you think about it _Garrett_?" She said his name in French. The thief peered at her again.  
"Health isn't something you can control."  
She shrugged, swinging her high heels in the emptiness under her. The woman next to him didn't seem to want to continue the conversation any further, that's when Garrett taught he would close the situation.  
"I was trying to catch my breath in your wine cellar," He looked at his pierced hand, remembering the scumbag who did it. "I was fleeing from a situation."  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
He frowned in ambiguity. Lydia was smiling softly at him; perhaps she just understood that his job was confidential and he didn't need to worry about another person aware of his doings. She also knew that even if she knew or not, she helped him because she felt the need to do it, not to have a reason to snoop around his business. He didn't quite understand but dropped her case when she got up. "Please, come with me." 

Garrett followed her through the faintly lighted alleys, following the shadows, making himself invisible to the other. She didn't always know if he was still there, but she trusted him. It didn't really matter if he did or not. The thief stayed silent, he knew where they were going. Lydia took her heels off, sighing at the relief and unlocked her door. The apartment was silent and she knew, as much as Garrett, that Rose was sleeping in her bed. The maid had that weird habit when the young woman wasn't home. They stepped inside, both as much as silent as the other. She gestured him to wait for her there while she went into the bedroom; finishing with a finger on her mouth, telling him to not make a sound. The Master Thief rolled his eyes in irony. While she was in the other room he looked around, the living room was spacious but at the same time it was cozy. The fire under the chimney was faintly lit and still crippling. She had paintings everywhere, some undone, others ruined by some frustration. The Victorian air that touched all of the pieces of furniture made him think about the Northcrest manor he'd recently visited. His mind sighed. A small creaking sound came from the door, his eyes look at the source, and Lydia came out. He walked to the lady when she told him too. Her hand was holding something while the other reached out for him, making his palm flat. That's when she deposed something on his glove, it was kind of heavy; a necklace? His eyes went up to her.  
"They'll be more useful to you than me. I'm sure you'll get something out of it." Her whispers were barely audible. Garrett turned and analysed the piece in his hand. It had real ivory incrusted in it, accompanied by heavy stones. She walked to the center of the living room, hands behind her back. She seemed like a little child in the weak light. Her black dress really accentuated her curves; his eyes went away when she turned to face him. Lydia walked to the front door, followed by the man. Her body leaned on the wooden wall next to it. When he got in front of her, she took a charming step towards him. They barely saw each other in the shadows; the fire dying slowly behind them. He felt her breath on his skin again, a slight shiver coursed through him. He might have control over his mind, but his body reacted no matter what. She was a charming woman, and that's what he hated the most about her. Her lips went for his cheeks, but the thief caught them with his. The kiss was so cold; it froze her to the bones. It lasted less than five seconds but she seemed to have closed her eyes. Time stopped for Lydia; she'd been taken by surprise. Her pupils sought the light when she opened her eyes, but nothing was to be found; not even him anymore. She looked around; was he really gone? She felt something cold touching her collarbone, her hand reached to the area; the ivory necklace was tied around her neck. Did it happen in the kiss? Questions rushed through her mind, her hand still touching the jewelry. She sighed, not of deception, mostly because she enjoyed his contact more than she should have.

Garrett was heading back to the main building of The City, which was his home. He needed to clear his mind; he needed to lie down and clear every piece of existence that was in his brain right now, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't bring himself to steal from her and that's what troubled him even more. She gave him a necklace that he would've only hoped to steal one day and he wasn't even able to bring himself to keep it. Is that what women tasted like? He didn't know if she reminded him of blueberries or poison now. Maybe that's why he couldn't take from her. She intoxicated him. Nevertheless, he couldn't take off his mind from the kiss he stole her. It was the first time he ever stole something other than material goods; he stole away his first kiss.


	4. The Keep

**Here you go, hope you'll enjoy!  
A special thanks to SaphiraRyuuka ( u/5313226/) for the ideas.  
**  
A week passed since their second encounter. Lydia was lying in bed, smoking a cigarette. It soothed her even thought it was a bad habit she developed. Her hand rested on the animal next to her, his purring resonating in the room. She looked at the smoke, passing her fingers into it; it reminded her of him. The lady didn't know what he was up to either, but it didn't make her forget about him. She knew that if she went for him again it would've been too much; sometimes you just have to deal with it. Thoughts swam into her mind, trying to remember how he kissed her; how the kiss was cold but at the same time so soft and chaste... She flinched when Rose came into the room telling her to start making preparations about tonight. The young woman had a ball this evening, and she needed to make a good impression on the coworkers of her father.

Red lipstick on, green dress and accessories that paired with it; she was ready. The maid helped her get into her high heels and they were off to the evening. Lydia looked outside through the carriage's small window. Her eyes following the passing trees while her father talked about some financials matters with one of his associates. That man always looked at her in a disgusting way; the kind of way that gives you this uncomfortable feeling in your stomach. The event was out of town and she didn't recall that everything looked so gloomy. She didn't even remember the last time she went out of The City actually. Her eyes finally saw the massive house that was receiving her. It already looked corny... Her father helped her out, while the coachman closed the door behind her. She walked on the paved alley, her footstep masked by the trotting of the heavy black horses. Her white gloves reached to the golden doorknob, making her entrance in the manor. Her father was greeted by many other rich people, she actually lost count. Charles Carver was a tall handsome man, his straight smile radiated success. He was in his late fifties but still looked like a young stallion. Lydia must've admitted that her father was good looking. His eyes were blue as the sky; well, if she remembered it right. She'd got her eyes from her mother who died a couple of years ago, making the relationship with her fatherly figure more complicated. He also had that seductive and flirty personality, maybe that's where Lydia got it... She giggled under the crowds chattering; thinking about her _rendez vous _with Garrett. She took a glass of white chardonnay offered by the butler and listened to her father, talking about how his application made this city progress and everything... She scoffed lightly sometimes, knowing that he wasn't a good man as he said he was. Sipping on her flute glass, she looked around. How many dollars were spent on this evening? Too much probably.

Her father made her snap out of her thoughts, taking her by the hand and bringing her closer to him. She looked up at him; he was so tall compared to her.  
"This, _monsieur _and _mesdames_ is the sweet Lydia I always talked about." He kissed her hand, presenting her. She felt embarrassed, brushing of his actions by being humble. Questions rushed to her as the people around her started to be interested in her being. They asked her if she'd be married soon, if she was interested in the business as her father, if she, if she... She couldn't keep up with it because as soon if they asked if she had someone, she thought about him again. Did he think about her as much as she did? That was the question. She took a break by saying she needed to refill her glass; which was true. Lydia was dismissed and she went for the small bar in the opposite side of the room. People were loud and she didn't really like it in here, rich people always seemed fake to her. Her slow walk finally made her reach the bar. Thankfully it was self-service. While she was pouring the bubbly champagne in her glass, something brushed against her leg. She looked behind her to see a dark silhouette. Lydia gasped a little, hiding her mouth.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked with a low tone voice, she could talk normally actually, nobody was paying attention to her. Especially not in the corner of the room where was a bar.  
"Participating."  
She scoffed. God did she wanted to be closer to him right now. She needed to be discreet, her back turned to him.  
"Where have you been Garrett?" She did everything to make her voice stable, even if it cracked at the end.  
"In the shadows maybe."  
"You'll get in trouble if you steal here, please don't ruin the mood."

No answer. She turned around and looked at her surroundings, forgetting about the people around her. He was nowhere to be found.

The rest of the night went as expected, she received a lot of compliment, her father got another contract, and she drank more wine that she should've... But that was another thing. The carriage brought her to her inn room near the manor. She kissed her father and waved goodbye the coachman who was the same since she was born. They always slept at this inn when they had important evenings out of town. She hurried to the door, sliding the little key into the knob and stepped inside, closing it by leaning on the wooden platform. She was exhausted and most importantly, troubled by the fact that she saw him. He did it on purpose, there's no way she could've detected him otherwise. She lifted her body and went to her room. As soon she was in, she kicked the high heels off, almost moaning in satisfaction. Next were the accessories; she'd thrown them on the cabinet. Her hand massaged her sore neck and then worked on the zip of her long green dress. It unzipped itself to the lower section of her back, she then started by removing one shoulder while turning around to face her bed when a loud shriek came out of her throat, covering herself almost instantly. A man was sitting on her bed; a disgusting, old man. He got up. One of his legs was stiff, it looked unreal. He leaned on a cane and took a step over her; Lydia took one back petrified; unable to talk. A greasy laugh came out of his throat.  
"So where is he?" He spitted.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away, anger and disgust in her voice.  
Lydia worked on her dress, covering her shoulders again. The man was getting closer and wrapped his long fingers around her neck, straightening her face towards him.  
"Where is he?" He boiled from frustration. Other guards came in, armed with crossbows and swords, looking around, scavenging her room. Lydia didn't even dare to look at him. She knew who he was now; she saw him at the reception. Thadeus Harlan was his name or as he liked it the _Thief-Taker General_.  
"My father won't be happy to hear about this."  
He slapped her; she collapsed on the floor, covering the burning sensation on her cheek; tears filling up her face. The General looked down at her.  
"Where is the Master Thief, Lydia?" He was yelling now; she looked away.  
"I don't know who-"  
"Oh do I really look that stupid?" He yanked her up, almost ripping her dress. "I heard you speak his name earlier, he was there wasn't he? Where is he now?" His grip on her arm was painful, Lydia sobbed quietly, looking away anger making her shiver.  
"I see that you won't cooperate." The man pinned his face in front of her, challenging her to look at him in the eyes. Lydia stayed rigid, looking in the distance.  
"Maybe a night in The Keep will clear your mind, young lady."  
Her body stiffen at the words, why did she dismiss Rose tonight? Maybe it was a good thing after all; less questions. The two watchmen came to her and took her by the arms, dragging her out of the room. They made sure to quiet her by putting a piece of clothing in her mouth and a bag on her head. Lydia closed her eyes in the complete darkness, crying. Was she really willing to risk her life to save Garrett again? Her thoughts were rambling in her head. She wasn't even sure it was worth it anymore.

They tossed her in the corner of a small, filthy cell. A dirty, moldy mattress was the only thing other than her in the room. She couldn't take over herself anymore, crying like a child. The hours had passed; she didn't even have the notion of time. Lydia was curled up in one of the cleanest corners; her dress stained with makeup and tears. She was cold and hungry... Maybe she was going to die. The feeling of panic made her cry even more; she was tired most importantly and that's why she had even less control over her emotions. That's when a loud bang on the metal door made her snap out of her misery, making her jump up; frighten. Thadeus came in, accompanied by a Watchman, face covered with a heavy metal helmet.  
"Ready to talk now, darling?" He leaned on his cane in a weird way. Lydia's respiration was short and frequent but she managed to talk without any mark of fright.  
"I don't have anything to say to you, let me out of here!"  
"Well I guess we need to speed things up."  
He turned around and made his way out of the cellar, gesturing the Watchman to get her. The tall muscular man wrapped his arms around her tightly and lifted her up. Lydia gave everything that was left of her strength to resist; he dropped her. She got up and tried to run, but the man was fierce. He took a hand of her long black hair and pulled her back roughly. That's when she blacked out; her head smashed on the closest wall next to her, letting blood drip alongside her forehead.

She woke up; her head was hurting so bad. She wanted to put pressure on her temple to make it disappear to only discover that she was attached by the wrists at a metal chair. Panic took over her again, making Lydia shake her body restlessly to break free. A helpless cry came out of her guts; you could feel frustration in it. The brutal man came in.  
"I taught I'd give you the special treatment while you're in our company."He was rustling with some tools next to her. Lydia shook every strand of her body in the chair, as if she would break the leather straps that pinned her down. A large furnace roared in the room, lighting the entire cell. Her gaze went to him, she didn't know if she was precautious now or just scared. The Thief-Take took a large metal pair of pliers in his glove, looking at it while it reflected the ways of light.  
"If you know how many times I've been close to get that filthy rat..." He turned the tool in his hands and tightens his grip around it.  
"And know I have you as bait." His body swiftly faced her. "You saw him; you talked to him when you were alone in that shadowy corner of the reception," he specified. "Don't tell me you don't know who I'm talking about." She scoffed at him loudly, looking away. "Don't tell me you don't know who's the Rat King or must I say, Garrett for the intimates." Lydia heard him rustle in the fire with the large metal hands. Her eyes closed when she felt him approach her restrained body again. She could feel his foul breath on her face. "You spoke his name Lydia, just tell me and everything will be over with, everybody will be happy and get what they want."  
She looked at him in the eyes, letting a howl come out of her throat to break free. The man scoffed.  
"Let me refresh your memory."  
A striking pain rushed through her body as the metal pliers held a massive piece of fiery orange charcoal to her side, burning down the dress in its way. Sound didn't even come out of her mouth as the air in her lungs just stopped. He burned her.  
"Is it coming back?"  
Lydia busted into tears as a squeal finally came out with pain.  
"No?"  
She couldn't speak and that's when he applied the torturing rock on her leg, rubbing it along it; burning the dress again. A yelp was everything she had to give him; feeling her body weakening little by little under the pain.  
"Maybe this isn't working." The man walked away, under the hazy eyes of the tortured woman.  
"I can go like this all night if you want to. It'll be my pleasure." He turned around, scalpel in his hand, rubbing it lightly against the leather of his suit, ripping it open at the simple contact. Lydia was sobbing at his approaching figure. His hand passed on her face, grabbing her chin; lifting it with a rough move. She then felt a stinging feeling on her cheek, as he was cutting through her porcelain skin, was she going to pass out?  
"Don't worry it won't leave a mark." He laughed, enjoying the moment. Blood dripped on her green dress. Was she really going to die in this hole; only because she was curious? Curiosity can get you killed they said... Everything around her was spinning in a slow tango, everything was back noises, and she was losing her senses. Her head dangled; it was too heavy now, maybe it was going to blow. He scratched her here and there, making the pain even worst, or was it? Lydia didn't feel anything at this point; she was only thinking about one thing. The Master Thief.


	5. No Time Left

**Exams+ Tight schedule = Short chapter is short  
Sorry about that! I'll make it up to you in the next one. Also, I just want to mention that Jeneviere was not killed yet by the Thief-Taker General; nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy!**

She felt the cold cement that touched her skin. She shivered, her body ached from everywhere. She remembered that the Thief-Taker General tortured her but her mind was foggy when it came to details. She also remembered him hitting her multiple times before throwing her again in this filthy hole. Her cheek had a tingling feeling; she brushed her light fingers on it, cringing at the sensation of burning when she touched the open wound. Did she slept or did she just loose conscience? Lydia didn't know anymore lying in the dark, tears covering her face once again; loosing every bit of humanity that was left in her. She was sobbing for help, scared and helpless. She remembered the last words the disgusting man told her, laughing, spitting at her face: "You'll be hanged tomorrow evening, in the meantime, try to enjoy your stay till then."

The streets of The City were pretty quiet these days. The roaming sick beggars were practically invisible in the shadows, asking for money to everyone who dared to adventure themselves in the alleys. Amos was one of them. Yes he'd ask for money, but his real pleasure was to listen about what the Watchmen had to say when they were on duty. He'd follow them around, all night long, only to get gossips. He'd always been curious and in this kind of days, what was there to do except listening to gossips? Everybody that surrounded him was either dead or sick with the gloom. Gossips were also a good way to get his hand on money; he kind of worked for Basso, who liked to know everything that was going on in town. The fat man also got his jobs from sources like this. As usual he followed around, trying to not get arrested. He knew that he would be severely punished if he was caught for snooping around, but who really cared? The two young Watchmen were talking about a new prisoner and Amos jumped on the opportunity.  
"Did you hear about _the_ piece of meat that the General brought inside two days ago?"  
"Aye! Fuck did I wish to see her before she's a goner!"  
The first one laughed.  
"Any idea why she's left rotting in there?"  
"Not at all mate," he lifted his shoulders "You never know these days."  
The second one nodded, approving every little thing his co-worker said.  
"I'll bet it has something to do with that Orion guy."  
"Oh well, I hope they'll figure it out, she's supposed to be executed this evening."  
Amos turned around, remembering the conversation. Another woman hanged? At that pace, no feminine figures will remain in this damn city! He shrugged at his thoughts; what could he do about it anyway?

Basso took the whole of his glass as a drink, gulping it down roughly, hissing at the taste. He needed some slack. He remembered the day when everything was going well; when everything was normal. God did he missed the sun; he missed every little things that were a part of him before what ever happened to this god damned city. The barman took a shot with him, men talking loudly around them. He didn't recall the last time he saw the Crippled Burrick filled that much. He grinned at the crowd, raising his now full glass.  
"To the gloom!" He roared, sarcastically.  
Everybody who had a drink took it with him. Yes he was laughing but deep down he knew that there was nothing to be kidding with. He just hoped for the best.  
"Amos! My man!" He shouted at the view of the skinny beggar entering the bar; waving at him behind the crowd. He patted the stool next to him.  
"The strongest thing you have." His voice was rough and dry.  
The barman executed the order and gave it to him as the beggar gave him his scavenged money of the day.  
"What's up?" Basso knew that he only came around when something needed to be discussed.  
"Not much mate..." He drank a large sip.  
"Some widow stored her most expensive belonging in a safe at the bank..." He drank again.  
"Another woman stole the engagement ring from her friend for money..." He finished his glass.  
"And that's pretty much it!"  
Basso was nodding, his arms crossed. "Well that's good news; maybe we'll get some new fences!" Amos laughed with the fat man.  
They went on and on about everything. The beggar and the entrepreneur didn't know each other well, but they always got along pretty easily when it came to business. One needed sources; the other one needed money; that's it that's all. Their subject touched everything, until they talked about Orion.  
"So what do you think about that _cure_?" Basso asked.  
"Don't really sure about it; might as well try it at this point."  
Basso was nodding once again.  
"I guess man."  
"Speaking of that Orion guy..." Amos stuttered at the name, alcohol kicking it.  
"I've heard that a woman got imprisoned because of him."  
"Nah man, that man wouldn't be the cause of something like that. The Watch practically didn't hear about him, neither did I."  
"Well I was listening to some scum-sucking -_hiccup_- guards talking about a woman who was brought in by –_hiccup_- the Thief-Taker General."  
Basso looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. Why would a woman be arrested by that piece of trash?  
"They said that she's a," He mimed women breast with his hands, "fine piece of meat."  
The round man scoffed.  
"But she'll get hanged this evening... That's a –_hiccup_- shame."  
Amos got up and started vomiting in the corner of the bar, as always, leaving Basso in his thoughts. Could it be her? Who else? He knew that she'd saw Garrett, but he didn't hear feedback about it. He needed to be sure.

The pigeon flew out of the Crippled Burrick, little tinder box in her feet. She made her way to the clock tower, managing to land after throwing the little box on the side of the window. Making his attention switch to where she was.  
"Jeneviere?" He inquired. Basso didn't send him many messages these days, and even if he did, it was only to ask him to come to the bar. As he expected, his employer requested his presence.  
The thief made his way to the establishment; entering by the back window, as always. Garrett took a look around the room before taking his gaze to his friend. He looked tense. The thief's body told him that he wanted to know why he was wanted here.  
"I don't really know how to say this..."  
The shadowy figure crossed his arms, looking underneath his hood.

Lydia curled herself in a ball, trying to forget everything around her. The large metal door snapped her out of her _meditation_ quickly. The General took a heavy step in the cell, making his iron leg resonate through the room. He ordered the guard who was with him to get her up. Lydia was weak, and could hardly even lift her own weight, making the young Watchman dragging her; ripping her dress into pieces on the ground, while they followed the older man. Lydia looked at the dirt passing by, her eyelids were heavy, she was exhausted, hungry and wounded. She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. It needed to end. They walked a long way, climbing up stairs, her feet hitting every steps. They crossed a court yard; she looked like a dead body to the others. The two men walked in another cell. It was in wood; Lydia determined that she was above ground at the moment. She felt the cold breeze brush against her burnt skin, making her hiss. The foul smell of the river came to her nose, almost making her vomit. Not a word was said to her by the time they made their way up to this point. She knew she didn't have much time left. Maybe he wasn't going to come after all... Did it really matter anymore?

He checked at her house, no one was there. Did they really have her because of him? Will they really hang her because she didn't listen to the warnings that she'd got from Basso? Garrett was angry; his frustration only made him run faster on the rooftops. He couldn't cause any more deaths than he already did. His mind travelled to Erin, brushing her out of his mind, trying to stay focussed as much as he could, make his way to the large platform where they hanged people. Only his footsteps echoed in the dead of the night; becoming instantly silent when some guards were patrolling by. He didn't recall seeing the Thief-Taker General at the ball... or did he? Garrett's mind was drowning in questions and thoughts. He just needed to get to her and he knew he was running out of time.

It felt like an eternity before they got her out of this rotting cage. She coughed when a big guy passed her limp body over his shoulder, carrying her like she was nothing. She looked down, unable to lift her head anymore, it's like she was dying even before they took the life out of her. Her long black hair was down, covering her vision. The strong man deposed her on the platform, almost throwing her body on the ground. They didn't restrain her; the General knew that even if she wanted to, she couldn't escape. That's when the hanging man came to see her. His face was covered with a black leather mask. Her vision was blurry; she couldn't even see his eyes. He took her face in his crippled hand, tightening his grip to make her face him. Her head was so heavy; it was only supported by his strength. He passed a clothing piece around her jaw, making sure she wouldn't speak; even if he knew that she wouldn't. The executer looked around, people already gathered to see the homicide. The sociopath almost enjoyed the view; it's like he made an entertainment show that everyone enjoyed. He took the time to prepare the little stand, cleaning it and making sure the noose was tight enough. He lifted her body and leaned her on the wooden pillar, tying her hands behind her back. Tears were running down her face, stained with blood and mascara. She knew everything was her fault. The executer passed the strong loose cord around her neck, as she cocked her head to the side, as if she would avoid it. He smiled at her slight resistance. She was a lever away from death. Her eyes weakly brushed the environment around her; her hope becoming as wilting with her body.

_Where are you Garrett?_


	6. Stay

**fa watch?v=Z0kGAz6HYM8  
Special thanks to SaphiraRyuuka once again!**  
_Also thank you for all of your kind reviews! I'll hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much :) _

She closed her eyes to the world; as if she was trying to shut it out of her mind. For a second, she thought it worked. Her scraped knees were resting on the wooden execution platform, she could barely move anymore. A familiar voice broke her heart; she heard her father screaming. She lifted her head at the sound of her paternal. Lydia couldn't really hear what he was saying, she almost thought he was crying; maybe. Charles rushed through the massive amount of people, making his way to his daughter; his precious daughter. Guards were trying to restrain him, but nothing seemed to actually work. He finally got to her, as she lifted her heavy head, tears fillings up their eyes. He cupped her small, bruised face in his strong hands.  
"Everything is going to be alright darling," his thumb was brushing her cheek, "I'll get you out of here, the Baron will hear about this."  
Lydia cocked her head to the side, leaning on the hand that supported her face. He looked around, as The Watch came closer. With a swift move, he jumped on the platform, reaching out for her. He tried to remove the noose around her neck.  
"Father..." Was all she managed to say, after seeing him being dragged away by some guards. A fraction of a second was all he needed; everybody had their back turned to her. The executed pulled the lever. The whole crowd looked at the cord. She was nowhere to be seen.

The commotion was still going on around them. Lydia's head was resting on a hard leather suit; a hand on her mouth. She looked up and saw his cloaked face; did he really come to rescue her? Was he here because he felt guilty? Her eyes closed again; as she struggled to get away from him but his grip was firm, pinning her against him. Garrett knew they didn't have much time to get away. He released her, as he got up and looked around carefully. Lydia was sitting on the ground.  
"Can you walk?" He inquired, whispering so silently she almost didn't catch it.  
"I think..." She answered, trying to get her footing.  
People were screaming as the Watchmen tried to contain them. Garrett swooped a couple of meters away, signaling Lydia to follow him. Every strand of her body ached like hell. The two fugitives managed their way around the Watch Tower, sound of their escape muffled by the wild mass of people next to them. Garrett was now guiding her, holding her hand, almost dragging her around. She didn't say anything; was it worth it anyway? She heard her father, screaming her name once again. The hardest thing that she had to do was seeing him so desperate and needed to ignore it, following the path that the Master Thief showed her. She understood that he saw things probably worst than that, but then again; did he even had a family? She broke away from his grip. Garrett turned around instantly, feline body ready to strike at everything around him.  
"I need to catch my breath." She leaned on a wooden pillar next to her, beneath the heavy look on his face.  
"We need to move, quickly." He stated, gesturing his frustration to her.  
She scoffed at him. Garrett didn't really get the meaning of that.  
"Garrett my father..." His eyebrows narrowed at her words; her voice felt bitter. He knew that they couldn't do anything for him and that he'll be okay. After all, if he was invited to the Baron's party, he'd be spared to say the least. Lydia looked at the thief as if she needed a comforting answer.  
"Come." Was the only thing that came out of his throat, as he took a gentle grip on her wrist again; she brushed his hand off, looking away. The thief looked at her bruised face, trying to catch her eyes. That's when he understood that she needed to be left alone from that point. She followed him weakly in the dark alleys, waiting for his signal when they came across corners and patrolling guards. He didn't really have a plan, but when it came to improvising; he was still the best. He still needed to get her to Basso; he'd know what to do with injuries of that calibre.

Lydia felt her head starting to spin a little when Garrett pulled her up on a high crate, making their way on the rooftops. Her feet were scratched and sore as she walked on the shingle. They passed next to the Clock Tower and when the loud bell sang, she collapsed on the roof. Garrett looked at her body as soon that he heard the bumping sound. He turned her face to him, looking at her ripped porcelain skin. The thief brushed some of her fallen hair out of her profile, detailing her mouth. Was this because of him? He shook that thought out of his mind again and lifted her light body in his arms; he needed to get to Basso. He ran as fast as he could, not really caring about the sound he made for once in his life. His eyes caught the sight of the large Crippled Burrick sing.

Basso was reading the paper as he saw the thief rush in his office, unconscious Lydia in his arms.  
"God damn, what happened?" He almost yelled, throwing the paper on the ground while getting up.  
"She's wounded." The thief looked tense, Basso got closer to him, analysing the broken body in front of him.  
"I think I know someone who'll be capable to patch her up."  
Garrett stayed expressionless before him, as Basso packed up and showed him where to go. They got pass the graveyard and worked their way in a little alley. She was still breathing, that was a good sign. The thief pace was haste, as the round man in front of him almost ran to their destination. They managed to get to a large wooden door; Basso slammed his hand on it, yelling his name. The door opened a minute after, as they made their way in. Garrett looked around, feeling eyes on him at his every step. He knew where they were.  
"Basso, Garrett..." A bearded man greeted them, looking at the body that the thief carried.  
"Orion." Basso replied.  
"Come with me."  
They followed the so called _Voice of the people_ to his whereabouts. At his orders, Garrett deposed her limp body delicately on a wooden table. The thief took a step back as Orion took one forward. He examined the wounds, pushing the pieces of ripped clothing that remained of her dress, looking at the burnt areas of her body. He then got to a small cabinet, taking everything he needed and started applying creams and bandages where he needed to. Basso had his arms crossed, looking at him while Garrett stood in a shadowy corner in the rear of the room. The entrepreneur looked as his employee. The thief looked tense, but then, he always did. Basso knew something happened between him and the young woman, but he couldn't really put his finger on it. He knew Garrett was a puzzle, so he didn't really wasted his time trying to understand what was happening in the head of the Master Thief, after all, he liked it that way. Orion finally finished his work and sighed at the view of his work. He picked up Lydia and deposed her in the bed nearby. She looked peacefully asleep.  
"What happened to her?" He turned and looked at the two men that were standing in front of him. Basso looked at Garrett.  
"The Thief-Taker General." Orion raised an eyebrow at his statement.  
"What would a woman like her have to do with the Thief-Taker General, Garrett?"  
The thief removed his mask and looked away. How could he explain that he was the one who caught her attention at the ceremony and talked to her? How could he explain that they got to her because of him, and almost killed her because he was greedy for her attention? How could he explain that he felt guilty for what happened to her, after what happened to Erin... He couldn't let her die; he couldn't let anyone who slightly meant something to him die, but then; did she really meant something to him?  
"It's complicated." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Orion shrugged, not feeling the need to inquire more about the situation. The bearded man turned around and took the little glass phial around his neck in the palm of his hand. The snapped the leather cord that composed the necklace and examined it.  
"What's that?" Basso inquired, peaking over the Gravens leader's shoulder.  
"A little something that'll get her on foot faster."  
He lifted her head and with the help of his thumb, pushed the top of his container, letting the shiny blue liquid trail to her slightly open mouth.

Lydia woke up, redressing her body in a sitting position coughing as if she was chocked. Her hands cupped her throat, trying to breathe normally. As she calmed down she looked around her. Everything was black as far a she could see. Blue mushrooms were glowing around her, and that was the only source of light she saw. Her hand reached to the nearest one, barely touching it with the tip of her slim finger; it disappeared in a _poof_ of blue dust making her jump at the sound. Another one appeared almost instantly. She got up, clumsily but with caution, trying to get footing. She was surprised when she saw that her destroyed evening dress was replaced by a white, knee-length cotton dress, but most importantly, her injuries were healed. Weird noises came to her ears as she spun on her feet, trying to figure out where it came from.  
"Hello?" Echoes repeated her four or five times. She asked that question as if someone would definitely answer. A womanly chuckle hummed in the dead of the silence. Lydia jumped as she saw a figure approaching her. The weak light of the mushroom weren't enough for her to distinguish the traits of the silhouette before her.  
"Now what do we have here?" The voice came from behind her now, Lydia froze when she felt the cold hand through the cotton dress; touching her shoulder.  
"Isn't it the little bitch that's trying to reach out for my Garrett?" The voice was sharp, cutting through Lydia's flesh; she swallowed. The woman faced her. She was taller than Lydia, and she wore the same dress as her. Her hair was short, but as black as the night, while the contour of her eyes reminded Lydia of the only thief she knew.  
"You know Garrett?" It sounded like a question, but Lydia didn't really know how to put it.  
"Oh, you bet I do darling." She rolled her eyes, scoffing at her words.  
"Where are we? Who are you?" Lydia inquired, almost pleading for answers.  
"So many questions..." The woman before her took long slow steps in the opposite direction, rolling her eyes. Lydia followed her with her gaze, as she felt the tension build in her muscle.  
"Am I dead?"  
The figure stopped walking and turned around to face her.  
"I don't know... are you?" Lydia shrugged sheepishly. She didn't remember anything to be honest; she didn't even remember if she was hanged or not.  
"Don't worry," Her statement smelled sarcasm "you're not."  
Lydia sighed in relief; even if it didn't explain where she was right now.  
"You're not; because Garrett saved you from your execution... He saved you and couldn't even bring himself to save me." Her voice kept going up as she finished the sentence, almost yelling in a distorted kind of way at the end. Lydia was scared but tried to contain it by looking at the ground; she felt the woman come closer to her.  
"What's so special about you?" She hissed. That's the question that Lydia feared the most; she didn't know the answer at all. Why did he kiss her actually? Why did he save her? Question rushed through her mind as an empty "I don't know..." slipped out of her mouth. A loud laugh was her answer.  
"Not only you look stupid, but you actually are!" Lydia glared at the woman. She didn't know who she was, and she wouldn't let some stranger insult her in this kind of weird dream filled with _poofing_ blue mushrooms.  
"What do you want from me?" Lydia's posture became more firm, as she crossed her arms, pushing long strands of black hair out of the way.  
"To leave him alone." The woman was so close now that their nose almost touched. Lydia dared to look in her eyes, feeling her gaze burn her entire soul.  
"You'll never understand him like I did. Someone like you isn't for him do you understand that? You'll leave him at the first sign of difficulty; like a filthy rat running for its life."  
"I've almost been hanged because of him and still decided to follow him when he came for me... I'm willing to learn." But then again, was it really his fault? Lydia tried to brush the thought out of her mind; because she already knew the answer. The woman in front of her scoffed deeply at her words.  
"Look, I don't know what kind of relationship you two had..." Lydia paused, trying to figure a way to say everything in a neutral way, "But you can just insult me like that if I don't even understand what's going on here."  
"When you grow up alone, there's nobody to help you up; and nobody to hold you back."  
Ambiguity could be read on Lydia's face. What did she meant by that?  
"To be able to trust, you first need someone who you can give it to."  
Lydia remembered when she called her stupid... Maybe she was right, she wasn't getting her references at all.  
"Once you'll understand those notions, you'll understand him." The woman started to walk away, as Lydia tried to stop her.  
"Wait, don't go!" She yelled as she saw the figure disappear in the dark behind the mushroom. Her body wouldn't listen to her; she couldn't move.

She woke up again, coughing with the same intensity, but this time she was in a bed. The room was empty, or she thought it was. She let her body drop on the mattress after catching her breath again, panting in relief. What just happened? Her mind was still spinning a little. She jumped and covered herself when her almost bare body meet the gaze of the thief, who emerged from the shadows.  
"G-Garrett?" She stuttered.  
His eyes brushed at where her injuries were supposed to be; only light marks and scratches left. What did Orion give her? He snapped when he felt her glare at him, sheepish look in his eyes when he knew she realised he was looking at her in _that_ way.  
"How are you feeling?" His deep voice made him look so cold towards her.  
"Great, I guess..." She looked at where the burns were supposed to be, intrigued.  
At her statement, the thief turned around and went for the door. Lydia looked at him and felt something she didn't want to actually feel.  
"Hey..." Her voice was low, but it caught his attention, making his walk stop.  
She swallowed everything that she had in mind; letting everything that bothered her, that weird place, her father, the General and the world out of her mind for a second. She might not understand what that woman meant, but it didn't really matter at the moment.  
"Please stay."


	7. Under the Influence

**And on a brighter note, here's chapter 7! Not much action is going on in this one, but they need some slack, don't you think? Also thanks for all of your kind reviews, I love all of you! Enough chit-chat, hope you'll enjoy!  
**_Oh and by the way, I like to think that the radio played this music_ ( watch?v=GDvyXemXIKE) _but feel free to choose your own ;) _

Did she really ask him to stay? He looked behind him, looking above his shoulder. She looked like a child; sitting in bed and staring at him, waiting for an answer. Garrett didn't know if he was relieved that she asked him to do so; he didn't really know anything at all when it came to her. The thief turned around and faced her smiling face; she patted the place next to her on the bed. He executed himself, with a slow walking pace, sitting next to her; in a safe distance. She giggled softly at his caution; she knew it was a part of him by now. They just sat next to each other. Lydia knew that he wouldn't start the conversation and that's when she decided to talk about what she thought was the most important subject they needed to discuss.  
"When I was _asleep_, if you can call it like that..." His eyes went to her by curiosity, "I saw a woman." The words almost felt bittersweet when they came out of her mouth.  
His face was still expressionless, but something in his eyes looked like tension. Lydia played with the bottom of her cheap _outfit_, which was a piece of large clothing that they rolled her into, trying to get her words right. He didn't say nothing but she knew he waited impatiently.  
"She had short black hair, and her eyes reminded me of yours..."  
The man next to her seemed to become even tenser then he was before. He looked away. Lydia didn't insist, peering at him at the corner of her eye. By the look on his face, she knew something had popped up in his mind; she just waited for him to share it with her, although it might never come out. The silence between them almost became unbearable, Lydia felt intimidated by the thief.  
"Erin." He mumbled, it was loud enough for her to catch the name he said. She took it as a clear answer. He definitely knew who that woman was; who were they together? She thought it didn't really matter anymore; or did it? Garrett seemed crisped now; maybe she did a wrong move by mentioning that.  
"You talked to her?" His eyes were empty, still staring in a close distance. Lydia shook her head negatively. Why did she lie? She didn't even know herself; maybe only because she didn't to talk about it anymore. The only thing that she knew is that she needed answers, and he wouldn't be the one who'll give them to her so easily. She knew it was best to not ask any more questions anyway; something told her that he wouldn't like it. Once again, they just sat next to each other. The gap between them seemed like miles. She didn't know if the atmosphere around them was heavy, or just plainly awkward. Lydia comforted herself by knowing that if he wanted to go, he'd be already gone. She needed to lighten the mood a little. That's when something inside of her took over and she got closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She tried to contain her smile, feeling him being startled by her move. Garrett looked at her head at the corner of his eye. He didn't dare to move anymore, he didn't really know what to do at this point. He just felt... weird; that's the only way he could describe it. A deep sigh came out of his guts; she didn't move. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes, which seemed hours for the thief, who almost stopped breathing. Lydia then got up and went for the little radio that was positioned on the counter on the other side of the room. Garrett looked at her clumsy walk.  
"You should stay in bed." He scowled as she gestured him to let it go, she found it funny how they were the opposite of each other, but he still coped with her. With a swift move, she flicked the _on_ switch with her index. A soft medieval music drowned the room at the same time. She gasped lightly, looking at Garrett as if she'd never heard music, hands intertwined on her chest, touching her heart. The music reminded him when the times were easy, when the medieval carnival was about to begin also; his wealthiest time of the year. She almost ran to him, tugging on his arm trying to get him up.  
"Come Garrett!" Her tone had something playful in it and he definitely knew what she wanted. He resisted, without struggle, looking away. Her determination went away after seeing that all of her efforts were useless; he wouldn't dance with her. Lydia dropped his arm, almost pouting at him. She tried at least; she smiled at his frowning face. She contoured the table and went near the radio once again, hearing the music more clearly. He discreetly looked at her dancing slowly around the room, following the rhythm of the flutes. How did she forget everything that just happened? He didn't really understand her, but then again it was the same the other way around. Lydia was enjoying herself, dancing was always a way to shut the world out for her. She remembered when she danced with her father and her lovely mother at the medieval carnival when she was a child... Her memories knocked her from the inside and she soon felt weak, almost collapsing on the table next to her. The room was spinning. She leaned on the wooden piece of furniture as her breath got a steady pace once again. A strong gloved hand lifted her, while she laughed sheepishly, making their way to the bed once again. Garrett sighed, she never listened to him; she even looked amused. He helped her sit on the bed, by sitting with her in the movement. The music was still enveloping the room; and somehow, their eyes locked. The gap between them was small; she was only inches away from him. A smile decorated her porcelain face, emeralds gazing at him. He felt something inside of him change at that moment; was it comfort? Garrett detailed her figure, brushing at the almost invisible scar that was on her cheek. He was relieved that she was okay. Relief? Once again he didn't really know how to call it. Instinctively his body shifted towards hers; he didn't think about it when it happened, only to realise afterwards, making him shiver from inside. Her head was slightly cocked to the side, letting him know that she accepted him being so close. Her face was slowly getting closer to his. Her eyes looked at his mouth, always peeking at his eyes behind her long eyelashes to make sure she had the approval. Garrett was battling against his temptation; years of cultivated self-control and patience were useless when confronted by a woman like her. She was so close now... He remembered the last time she was at this distance from him. Their faces angled perfectly, making their nose bridges lean on each others, lips brushing against one and other. She felt his steady breath on her skin; it felt like nothing ever happened, as if everything was alright for a minute. The music isolated them in a melancholic feeling and they both thought everything around them was okay. He was under her influence and he didn't quite know if he was enjoying it. Maybe he was... Lydia felt his tense body relax a little, as her smile slightly touched his lips from the millimeters that separated them. She just waited, feeling the tension around drop at every second; it always felt like they were alone in this miserable world, but when he was close to her, everything seemed less bad than it actually was. His face shifted; illusion that he was leaning in. She almost tasted him; he was about to kiss her.

"So I got some fresh _sloop_ from the..."  
Basso looked at the pair in front of him; who was still sitting on the bed. Garrett jumped off the mattress and turned away from his gaze, leaving Lydia blushing ferociously, passing a shaky hand on her neck. The round man looked at both of them, containers and silverware wrapped in his arms. A loud laugh covered the sound of the music. Lydia couldn't help herself but laugh with him, shrugging sheepishly at the view of Basso. He had that way of making you feel like if you were his friend even if you didn't know him. He deposed the food on the table and sat down, rubbing his plump hands together. As he served himself, he looked at the two individuals who were in the room with him and rose his hands interrogatively, showing the food in front of him.  
"It won't eat itself!" Lydia giggled once again and went to the table, sitting in front of the man, Garrett followed silently afterwards, sitting next to his friend. Basso gave them their portion and exclaimed a _Bon appétit!_ starting to eat almost instantly at his words. Lydia followed as she looked at Garrett who seemed uninterested. Basso went on and on about how everything was so expensive these days. Lydia nodded at his words, looking at the thief discreetly; he ate, but only a little. That's when Orion stepped in.  
"I see everyone is enjoying themselves..." He was mostly referring to the fact that the radio was still on after all this time. "Happy to see you're going well so quickly my dear." Lydia waved to him smiling. "I'm sorry but I need to take your thief friend away," He looked at Garrett who still had his back turned on him. "Please."

The two men walked out of the room, leaving the entrepreneur and Lydia sitting at the table. Basso laughed and waved his finger at the woman.  
"I didn't know that you two were..." He swallowed his mouthful, "_that close._"  
He really accentuated the last words, making Lydia scoffed.  
"I didn't really know either."  
Basso laughed in response, continuing his meal. They didn't have much so they were pretty much enjoying every sip of it. Questions boiled inside of her, and she needed answers, but could she trust him? Basso wasn't the kind of man that liked to snoop around in other people businesses; also he and Garrett seemed much closer than anybody else. Lydia was reluctant at the idea; after everything that happened, was it really safe to still dig in the life of the thief? She remembered the moment they shared only instants ago... Yes, she really needed to know.  
"Basso..." By the tone of her voice he knew that she was about to ask a question. The man looked up at her, continuing to eat.  
"Do you know someone who's named Erin?"  
He stopped, redressing himself; facing her properly. One of his eyebrows was raised.  
"Where did you hear that name?"  
Lydia shrugged. She had nothing left to lose; she needed to know.  
"When I was sleeping I saw a woman... She talked to me."  
Basso's arm were crossed now.  
"I mentioned it to Garrett and that's the name I got."  
The man in front of her sighed.  
"You say that she talked to you? Are you sure you're just not going crazy?" He laughed sarcastically at his statement. Lydia remained serious. Basso cleared his throat and regained his seriousness too.  
"To explain briefly, Erin was the impulsive kind of thief. Garrett disapproved her violent tendencies when she killed several guards when they were on duty. She also caused trouble for him in the past, that's also the main reason why they stopped being a team."  
Lydia nodded. A team? When Erin talked about it, it seemed to much more than that.  
"She died not too long ago... Garrett was there when she left this world; I think it's still bothering him a little."  
She was looking at him, eyes slightly narrowed. So Erin was really dead... That's when she informed the man of the words that were exchanged, and also of the _riddles_, if you can call it that way, which the feminine thief gave her.  
"The two of those statements only relate to each other." Lydia rested her head in the palm of her hand. "Garrett is an orphan that grew in the streets," he paused, "and, as I already told you, that's practically why he doesn't really trust anyone." She was staring at the table. "That's why I was so surprised that you were able to get _that close_ to him actually."

They managed to finish their food, cleaned up and Basso left her alone in the room. She rolled on her side, resting on the hard mattress, thinking about the answers she got. Nobody bothered to win his trust; even Basso didn't have it completely, it didn't seem to bother him. Lydia felt different when she was with him, different; but in a good way. That's why couldn't let him slip away just like that; she knew that he had something that she needed. Something that made her ache from the loneliness she felt when he wasn't around her.


	8. Reunion & Separation

**Chapter 8 is here! Hope you'll enjoy and also thanks for all of your kind reviews, I really appreciate it! Please leave some more ;)**  
watch?v=DhUsixmVnDI

She woke up several hours later, stretching her crisped body on the bed, yawning at the same time. Lydia scratched her eyes lazily before looking around the room; she was alone, as she expected. God did she need a cigarette. She walked to the basin of water that Orion brought her when she was asleep and sat on the stool that paired with the big cabinet in a corner of the room. Her small hands cupped the cold water and splashed it on her face; she was completely awake now. Lydia ripped a piece of rag from the "dress" she had, plunging it in the water; washing away the last residues of makeup she had under her eyes. She looked at her reflection in the calming water, turning it; trying to see where she was cut. What did Orion give her? She thought she'd ask but, did it really matter? She was alright and that's the most important thing. With the same piece of rag she washed herself lightly, trying to make herself feel clean. She needed a hot bath more than a cigarette right now. The creaking sound of the door startled her, making her look at that direction. Orion, Basso and a beggar came in, all greeting her one after the other. She replied with a genuine smile, trying to discreetly look behind them if _he _was there. She looked away when the fat man gestured something, forgetting about the thief.  
"Here Amos, that's the girl you saved man!" Basso slapped him hard on the back, laughing as the beggar almost lost his footing. The homeless man walked limply to her, handing out his dirty hand. Lydia shook it with the tip of her fingers, smiling at him.  
"Pleasure to meet you Ma'am." His breath smelled like alcohol. She nodded, still smiling at him.  
"How are you feeling?" Orion got closer to her, examining her skin.  
"Very good, thank you." She almost bowed to him in respect, he smiled in response.  
"Well that's perfect!" The bearded man stated, "You'll be good to go back home now." Lydia didn't know if he just wanted to kick her out of the weird inn room. The thing that scared her the most was being caught by the filthy animal that almost killed her. Basso read her insecurity.  
"Worry not miss, Amos here heard that your father took care of things with the Thief-Taker General." His hands rested on his hips, stating the information proudly. Did her father know she was alive? Even if he knew that she wasn't; he would've still took care of thing. That was a relief; she sighed. Orion seemed sceptic about your situation.  
"You know, if you need something you know where to find me, Miss Carver." Her eyes narrowed slightly when she heard her last name, did she even tell him? It didn't really matter I guess; anyway, it wasn't hard to know the last name of someone these days.  
"I'll remember that." She nodded once again. A guiding hand deposed itself on her back, making their way outside. It was the first time she ever stepped out of the room actually. People were roaming around, trying to get warm around a fire, others drinking at tables, they all looked miserable, but the smile on their face said the perfect opposite. Orion guided her to the large wooden door, guarded by two tall men. He talked with them for a couple of minute, leaving Lydia detailing their characteristics. They had white and red-blood paint over them, making the colors look like a cross. Lydia already saw this once in the papers... She couldn't recall the name unfortunately.  
"Well I guess it's time for you to go my lady!"  
She almost thought he really wanted her out of there. Maybe they just wanted to keep clear from her father who was probably scavenging every inch of the city. Political men were pretty scary when they wanted to... Were they really going to let her go out on her own? The wooden gate opened; making Garrett appear at her sight. She smiled and waved at him softly. The cloaked face of the thief masked every emotion that could've shown. He crossed his arms; she took it as a greeting. He walked in the light of the fire near them, as Basso touched the thief on the shoulder. Garrett glared at the hand, making the entrepreneur remove it at the same time, laughing sheepishly.  
"You didn't actually think that we were going to leave alone, were you?"  
Lydia shrugged laughing uncomfortably, under the heavy gaze of the thief. He intimidated her even more now; she tried to contain it by looking away. Garrett was examining her, she felt it; making her shiver from the core of her body. She peered at him, seeing his mechanical eye reflect the light of the fire; it was blue like the mushrooms... Garrett turned and went for the exit, his body telling her to follow him; it was time to go. A shy goodbye slipped out of her mouth as she trotted behind the thief. Amos looked at the pair, crossing his arms and finished by looking at Basso, who was also staring at their disappearing shadows. Garrett seemed to look straight, as Lydia looked at him. The beggar laughed at the view; making the fat man peek at him.  
"What a weird couple."  
"Couple?" Basso almost spitted the question; remembering the Garrett he knew.  
"Don't tell you're fat and blind mate!" Amos patted him in the back in return, making his way to the fire; surrounded by his friends. Basso kept looking at them until the wooden door closed on him. Something had definitely happened with the thief; but to say they were something, he wasn't really sure. He trailed the beggars, forming the circle, brushing the thoughts out of his mind.

Lydia followed silently; she wanted to talk to him so much but what could she say? She felt he was uncomfortable; his body language was even more closed than before. He helped her get up the high rooftops, making their path much easier. He didn't even look at her when he did; it looked like he wanted to shut her out completely. Lydia was burning from the inside, trying to figure out what she did wrong. Maybe it was the kissing scenario that he didn't like; but then again, he would've probably kissed her if they didn't get interrupted. Lydia rolled her eyes; they were _interrupted. _Did he need her as much as she started to need him? How could you long for a stranger like that? After all she'd been through; the worst thing that happened was that she couldn't kiss him. She sighed; he didn't react. Lydia frowned. She sighed louder; she saw something in him twitch at the sound, it seemed like resistance. She stopped following him; crossing her arms. Garrett heard that her footsteps weren't following him anymore; he half turned, looking at her from above his shoulder. The bright lights behind him made it hard for her to distinguish the slight amount of flesh above his mask.  
"What's wrong?" She sighed, raising a palm as an interrogative movement.  
She felt his glare intensify while he spun on his heels, black cape flowing behind him, to continue their way. Lydia almost jumped on him, seizing him by the hand tightly. He turned around again, eyes closed by frustration. He took a deep breath before opening them; that's when his eyes went wide open, startled at his view. He was facing Erin. He stood there, looking at his apprentice, breathing stopped at the view. What was happening right now? The feminine thief wore her usual suit, but something about her eyes was different. They had the same color as Lydia's.  
"Don't let her go, Garrett." Erin spoke softly, taking the thief's hand in hers, placing it on her cheek. Garrett's eyes narrowed slightly at the view.  
"Garrett?" He snapped at the different voice, blinking twice before realising that a confused Lydia was in front of him; his hand cupping her face. She was almost afraid of him at this moment; his eyes seemed so empty for a second. A shaky hand went and placed herself on top of his, cocking her head a little to make the contact more real. Lydia enjoyed his touch more than she should, she'd take anything he'd give her. The tip of his agile finger touched the silky charcoal strands that felled behind her ear. Was Erin connected to her? He didn't really want to think about it... She reminded him of Erin in some ways, but on the other side they were completely different and he somehow appreciated that. His hand slid to her lower back, pulling her slightly closer to him, as his other hand went around her neck. It felt like a reluctant hug to her, but she knew that he didn't do things like that regularly. The silence of the night was complementary as the one that was in their head; emptied from all the thoughts that kept them apart since the moment they shared. He pulled back, looking down at her; as she slowly reached at his face, pulling the piece of clothing down. She smiled at his view; and she almost saw a smirk crack from his expressionless mask. Her soft hand reached at his face, touching his dark tinted skin, brushing against the roughness of his stubbles alongside his jaw. Garrett was standing straight as she pushed her weight lightly on his chest.  
"Let's get going." A smile decorated her face at that statement, slipping away of his grip like a snake. He peered at her trotting away before looking at the sky; those little moments were killing him more than they should.

They walked a couple of quarters away from where they were. Garrett kept his slow, silent, paced walk as she was bursting out of energy; she looked exited. Sometimes she grabbed his hand; sometimes she just pushed him around, trying to make him smile, even if it didn't work most of the time. Lydia was astonished at how he had so much patience with her; she looked like a child at moments like this, and him... Well he always looked so cultivated and mature. She was exited to go back home, even if she hated the luxuries, she still loved the feeling of a long hot bath. Lydia decided to go straight to her father's place, knowing he'd be devastated if he knew she'd got home without telling him; she also needed security. The pair walked a couple of miles until she finally saw the family mansion. A smile gratified her face as she fastens the pace; Garrett falling behind. He helped her get down and walked her to the front door. She turned at him, leaning on the wooden door.  
"Thanks." She whispered. Garrett couldn't read the emotion on her face; he couldn't tell if it was melancholy or sadness... He nodded at her politeness. Lydia had difficulty distinguishing his traits in the dark, it's like she was looking at a shadow in front of her. Was this where they parted? Lydia couldn't bring herself to ask him while he was standing in front of him; she couldn't bring herself to speak anymore actually. With every bit of strength in her, she turned her back to him, knocking hardly on the front door after being hesitant a couple of seconds. She thought it would be less painful if she didn't hear the answer. The lights switched on as she heard footsteps getting closer. The door unlocked; it opened, restrained by a safety chain, her father peering in the gap. His eyes widen; he almost ripped the chain off, opening the door in the fastest way possible. Lydia smiled weakly.  
"Father." She spoke as the man walked out of the house, grasping her in a tight hug; crying, spinning her around. She embraced him; his scent reassuring her. Lydia couldn't help but smile; she was finally home. Two days since she'd been abducted and it felt like an eternity. She then remembered the thief that accompanied her, feeling eyes looking at them. She looked over the shoulder of her paternal figure, exploring the environment. She saw the shadow crouched on the rooftop; Garrett got up and left at the view when the hug was over and she went inside with her father.

Basso took a drink from the bottle that just been passed to him by one of the beggars next to him. He looked around and saw Orion who was talking with two other guards. The corpulent man decided to go see him, drunken maneuver in his walk. After a while, he finally got to them, attracting the attention from the leader.  
"Oh, Basso..." Orion greeted, annoyance touching the end of his saying as he smelled the alcohol off the man.  
"Say mate..." He hiccupped. "I just wanted to know something really simple."  
The bearded man looked at the guards and looked at his acquaintance once again. With a gentle hand, he guided the entrepreneur away from the guards, walking with him. Orion waited for his question.  
"You know..." He paused, rambling something beyond understanding before clearing his throat loudly, "the liquid you gave to the lady, what was it? I saw that if healed her injuries in less than 24 hours man... Nothing normal in that." Orion laughed at the curiosity of the man.  
"You know my friend; curiosity can get you killed sometimes." Basso narrowed his eyes, almost scared at what that meant.  
"But just because we are, you know..." He gestured a link between them "_friends_, I'll tell you."  
Basso laughed sheepishly, feeling stupid for being scared of him for a second. Orion leaned in.  
"Some mixture that the book told me to do... Liquid Primal." He whispered. Basso pulled back at the revelation. Does that mean a link was created? Would that explain why Lydia saw Erin?


	9. Green Serenity

**So I've tried another writing style in this one, spaces and stuff yeayea. Alsooooooooooo sorry for the delay, I've had some University stuff to do so that's why it took some time. Here ya go my little hyenas, hope you'll like it! Please leave reviews, it really makes my day ;) haha but most importantly **_**tyi**_** it motivates me to keep writing !  
**_Inspired by this song watch?v=gDaZJ-iTfcI_ _god i love it so much._

Twenty days.

Lydia took a puff of her cigarette.

Twenty days since she saw _him_.

Glass of wine, she was lying in the steamy hot bubbly water of the large clawfoot bathtub. It's been more than two weeks since she came back to her father's mansion. Everything was back to normal; at least she liked to think it was. She remembered the last time they've been apart for some time. Another puff of white smoke mixed itself to the steam of the bath. What about Erin? She didn't see her again afterwards, it's like she didn't even exist. A sigh cupped in the glass she brought to her mouth, taking a sip of the blood-coloured mixture. Her feline friend walked next to her, agile walk, making sure he wouldn't slip in the dreaded water. She thought of Garrett... Actually everything made her think of him, it's like she was obsessed. Lydia laughed it off, mixture of a scoff and a snort, drinking the rest of her glass. Maybe that's how it was meant to be; maybe they didn't belong with each other. What was she even expecting? He was a thief and she was some kind of rich girl that came out of nowhere; it was crazy to say the least. One of her lean legs got out of the bath, followed by the rest of her silhouette. She stretched her bare, wet body; numb from the warmness. A hand found a towel, lacing it around her body after she drained the water from the tub. As she walked to her room, Lydia rolled her wet hair in a bun. The mansion was always so quiet; it almost made her feel like she was alone. Her father always worked locked up in his office while Rose, who moved temporally after Lydia, cleaned and made food for the two Carvers, most of the time.

She dressed up quickly; slipping in a short, but fancy black dress. Lydia looked at herself in the mirror, passing a hand on her face, detailing her features. She looked more pale than usual; like something was eating her from the inside. That's when the slow creaking sound of the door startles her. Rose came in with a platter, garnished with her breakfast, as Lydia greeted her with a simple smile. The old maid sat on the bed, deposing the platter next to her, waiting for the lady to finish her care routine; they had that ritual of eating breakfast together. Lydia combed her long black hair, turned to face the elder that just came in. Rose was a short woman and also kind of chubby. Her face was used by household; her hands were crippled by the arthritis. Lydia felt guilt for the woman for a second, but then again, she had been a huge part of the family for so long. The light reflected on the long strands of wet hair that felled around her shoulder; making a bluish tint come out. Lydia weakly sat next to the platter, rubbing her hands playfully; trying to gesture her _appetite_. Honestly she didn't even want to eat; she didn't remember the last time she felt hunger. Rose was analysing her every moves as Lydia reached to a slice of bread; nibbling around the crust.

"Is everything okay, darling?" That's it, Rose looked concerned now.  
"Why yes, thanks for asking." Lydia peered at the maid for less than a second, returning her attention to the platter almost instantly.

Was she really _okay_? She didn't even know anymore; she didn't know how she felt. _Emptiness_. She felt empty behind the eyes.

The maid's eyes remained glued to the young woman in front of her. It troubled her to see her wilt in some kind of way; but the worst about it, she couldn't do anything about it. Did the kidnapping affect her that much? Rose had so many questions but couldn't seem to spit them out, trying to figure out the Carver puzzle that couldn't even bring itself to take a bite of bread. Tension pressed on them. One ached to ask every question she needed; the other one feared conversation. How could Lydia explain that she met Garrett? Of course she could, but then again how could she explain that he was a _thief_. That he was a _criminal_. How could she tell Charles Carver without getting Garrett _hanged_? She swallowed everything that was rumbling in her mind along the crumbs she collected from the bread. It needed to stop; she needed to forget. The door was pushed, making the two women snap from the sad atmosphere that wrapped them. A tall man appeared; leaning against the frame.

"Ladies." He greeted, genuine smile on his face.

Lydia could almost taste the emotions her father was radiating. He was _worrying. _Charles cleared his throat loudly, making Rose almost jump up from the mattress and get out of the room, slightly bowing at his impressive structure. He caressed his arm, reassuring her as she disappeared in the hallway.

_God _did Lydia wanted to run away right now.

"Honey..." He mumbled as Lydia stayed focussed, looking at her fidgeting fingers placed her legs.

He got closer, taking the place of the maid on the bed. She could feel his gaze. Lydia already knew why he came to see her; she already knew what he was about to say.

"We should do a _party _tonight," He passed a nervous hand on the collar of his sweater, as if he knew she wouldn't like the idea "You've been in your room since you've got here, you could use some social interactions don't you think?"

_Social interactions._ She almost scoffed at the words; she almost laughed actually. She couldn't even bring herself to bear with herself these days; how would other people help her? But then again, maybe that's what she needed. Twenty days since she saw another face that wasn't her father, Rose or even Felix if it counted.

"What do you think?" He had pushed the platter away, bringing his body closer to hers, lacing a comforting hand on her back, rubbing it gently.

_What did she think?_ Was that really a useful question? Everything in her body was denying the proposition. A lump appeared in her throat as she felt the words coming, disgusting herself. __

"Sure, father." She politely stated, looking at him; smiling gently.

He looked around, analysing the territory he was about to make his; dropping on the ground silently when he knew it was clear. His silhouette glued itself to the shadows that contoured the high wall; making his way around the establishment. All he needed was a breach; a tiny one and he would be able to get inside. Crouched in a corner, Garrett looked at a patrolling pair pass next to him. His pupils were the only thing that moved, scrutinising the windows, detailing each one of them. He swooped behind a sleeping guard, making his way deeper. Garrett felt like a ghost when he made infiltrations like this; actually he'd been one all his life. The thief saw an opportunity; someone forgot to lock a window. His strong muscles lifted him up some crated, then on some conduit pipes that hugged the building; leading him straight to his entrance. His hooked slipped underneath the wooden sill, sliding it up slowly, muffling every sound. His feline body swooped in the small breach he created; he was in.

_ "Now for the plan," _he thought, "_here's one: find the safe and improvise."  
_  
He began his scavenging by leaning on the door near him, peeking through the lock; everything seemed clear. His agile hands worked on the picking, opening the door after, silently pushing it out of his way. Garrett looked both sides; making sure he didn't hear anything around him in the corridor. He slowly walked, plastering the walls, sticking to the shadows. Guards were patrolling, torches in hand, feeling shivers down their spine as Garrett swooped in the shadows above them. High grounds were what made him so successful. He swiftly made his way on the support studs, listening to the guards; making sure they weren't saying anything that could make him find what he came here for. _Nothing_; but he didn't really care, heists were always a thrill for him; he liked the challenge of stealing treasure that meant something. The Master Thief then made his way to the bottom floor, eerie feeling coming out of the basement. He crept up behind a guard, entering the room after him; before he closed the door. He knew it was here; he just knew. Instincts were always something he trusted.

Something caught his ears. Mechanisms.

Garrett heard cameras swooping air around; motion detectors. __

"Cameras... You're only motivating me more lady." He gazed at the electronics carefully; between two crates nearby.

Patience was the trick with those. He had encountered them once in a bank; but then again, every heists are different, you always need to be on your guards. The thief waited until the cameras were facing in opposite directions from the door they guarded. He quickly swooped to it; pick locking it at the speed of light, entering the silent room, closing the door behind him carefully. He turned around, facing the big safe on the wall in front of him. He lightly stepped forward, narrowing his eyes to distinguish every detail.

"_No traps..." _He was sceptic. Maybe she ran bankrupt after the cameras.

A weird statue was leaning on the wall. Garrett shivered at his sight. She looked like a crippled old woman, hands holding a headless black cat. It almost looked real; he almost felt the need to touch it only to be sure it wouldn't move. The thief shook his head; returning his attention to the safe. As he worked on the combination; that he got not long ago from a guard's pocket, he felt like if the statue was observing him. He felt disgusted; he couldn't wait to be finished here.

_"Statues are definitely on my black list."_ He cringed at the realistic gaze that it gave him.

The locked was popped; the safe was open. There it was.

"The Green Serenity." He whispered, taking the piece of jewelry resting on a red cushion.

He turned the necklace in his gloved hands twice, detailing it. The big green diamonds reflected the small rays of lights from the room, making him examine it even more. It reminded him of someone... Garrett snapped from the moment, hearing a small mechanical sound bumping again his left ear. His face slowly turned to the statue next to him and got closer, looking into the empty gaze of the woman. He distinguished nothing; doubling of caution as he closed the safe, pocketing the piece. He turned on his heels and headed for the door; opened it and swept outside when the cameras weren't looking, once again. Crouched, he made his way to the staircase, avoiding guards that were now patrolling in the basement. Steps by steps, he felt every of his muscles tense as he heard running footsteps from the floor he was reaching. He peeked from the large wooden railing, facing an empty corridor. That's when he saw a window. He slowly walked, looking around him, almost looking paranoiac while doing it.

"He's here!"

_God damn it; _as he stiffened at the sound, crisping his body making sure of being ready to sprint out of there. Garrett sprinted in the corridor, hearing their heavy armed footsteps behind him. He rushed and pulled the window upwards, opening it and leaping outside. His landing wasn't really smooth; it was a little bit higher than he expected it. He turned on himself, looking for exits. Guards ran out the front door; he knew he didn't have much time.

Lydia sighed. She heard the sounds around her, without listening to them. The woman next to her was rambling about how her father was someone important in the society of The City, and how Lydia should be grateful for having such a wonderful person in her life. The only thing she did was nod in respond, smiling while taking a sip from her glass of wine. How many did she have anyway? She lost count. Even wine didn't bring her comfort. She felt her body get limp on the big Victorian sofa.

"If you'll excuse me." She got up, head spinning, trying to get footing on the armrest, under the worrying eyes of the woman next to her.  
Lydia got the bathroom, closing the door behind her, leaning on it. Her body got to the sink, making clear water come out of the tap. She damped a rag and applied it on her porcelain face, trying to awaken herself. Her eyes looked at her reflection; _god _was she pale. Lydia turned her face; her cheekbones looked more prominent then before. She looked so skinny. A knocking distracted her as she heard her father asking if she was alright. Lydia approved, only stating that this party needed to be over with.

People were leaving the mansion as Lydia remained in the bathroom, waiting to hear nothing but the silence before coming out of her isolation. She opened the door as her father waved the last guest goodbye. Lydia went straight for the staircase, ignoring the questions of her father along her way. She walked absently through the corridor; what was happening to her actually? Her head spun until she reached the golden handle of her bedroom.

That's when she got in, getting out of her high heels. She went into the bathroom, changing herself in a satin white dress, only wishing she could sleep right on the cold ceramic under her. She had no energy. Lydia was practically dragging the corpse that composed her body out of the bathroom at that moment.

That's when she saw _him._

A strong figure was leaning against her canopy bed. Her breath stopped; almost rubbing her eyes at the view. Did he really come back? She didn't really know how to feel about this situation; he didn't know to react. Here they were again. She got closer; he straightens. Garrett looked at her; she looked different, she looked absent. Their eyes locked for a couple of seconds before she turned and sat on the bed. He swiftly turned his body towards her, hissing silently. Lydia caught that, noticing his hand covered something on his side. Her eyes narrowed; she saw blood.

"You're injured?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He turned away. Lydia rolled her eyes; was he really going to give her the cold shoulder after showing up here? He felt soft hands touch his leather suit; his breath stopped. She worked on the lacing of the top piece, untangling it. He looked above his shoulder, noticing that she was paying attention to nothing but her work. The top piece of the leather suit was gone, followed by the gloves. She cocked her head as he sat on the bed, revealing his entire face to her. His scars had something that made her want to know everything about them. She looked at the horizontal slash he bared on his side, trailing along his toned muscles. Lydia went on the other side on the injured side, raising his arm slowly to see it clearer. He hissed at the contact.

"It looks pretty deep, what happened to you?"  
"It's nothing."

She shrugged his remark. Sure it was nothing; everyone could be slashed open by a sword for _nothing._ He looked at her while she got up and gathered the supplies she needed. She worked meticulously, disinfecting the wound and bandaging him. As she cut the piece of sterilised clothing; Lydia felt him looking at her. The woman looked up, and here they were again; inches from each other. She felt him get closer; as silently as he could. Her hand took his, cupping her face as she closed her eyes. Garrett felt the goose bumps that covered her neck, making him looked at her closed face; detailing her mouth. Lydia couldn't stand it any longer; she was about to tell him.

She didn't even need to say a word.

Garrett leaned in and captured her lips, dropping a soft kiss. _Passion_. He backed away a couple inches, breathing lightly quickened. He was waiting for her approval. Lydia pulled slowly closer; making sure she wouldn't hurt him, locking their lips together once again. The kiss was slow, tender. His hand trailed to the back of her head, running his agile fingers in her soft hair, pulling her face closer to his, assuring the proximity between them. Lydia didn't function anymore; she was caught in the moment. How long did she waited for this to happen? How long did she wait to feel something? Her hand reached at his toned body; making him shiver at the contact. Garrett didn't quite understand the feelings that were building up inside of him; the only thing he knew was that he couldn't let her slip away. _Not anymore._


End file.
